


unlikely friends

by rafaerucore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, Sexual Tension, akaashi experiences gay panic, bokuto and kenma bond over videogames, my first fic oop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafaerucore/pseuds/rafaerucore
Summary: Akaashi and Kuroo have to spend time together after practice. Kenma and Bokuto are left alone. Unlikely things happen.Or, Akaashi is gay, Kuroo is a sneaky bastard, Kenma is less annoyed than usual and Bokuto is trying his best.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji & Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	unlikely friends

It was another day full of hard work at the training camp, the gym filled with shouting, volleyballs slamming on the hardwood floor, and highschooler sweat. The sun was quickly setting as the last matches of the day were taking place, each team not giving up despite being exhausted. Nekoma and Fukurodani were two of these teams, giving their all on the court before the last, elongated whistle signaled the end of the match, with Fukurodani coming out victorious. Bokuto made the last point, which resulted in him yelling excitedly and gathering praise from his teammates, his large form gleaming with confidence.

“Nice kill, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said fondly, despite being on the verge of being suffocated by the ace’s arms.

“Nice work owl, but we’ll get our revenge.” Kuroo made his way over to the net to shake Bokuto’s hand, a sparkle in his eye proving he meant his words. The other sent him a mischievous smile in return.

“We’ll just beat you guys to the ground again, right Akaashi?” He replied, the setter sighing internally at his best friend’s seemingly unwavering confidence.

“As long as you keep scoring, Bokuto-san”

Kuroo sent him a somewhat amused smile, before running back to the rest of his team to stretch.

“By the way Kenma, I’ll be joining you guys later than usual, me and Akaashi have been asked to help with writing down the team statistics or something of the sort.”

“Why didn’t they ask Bokuto?” He gave Kuroo a side glance, already thinking of a place to hide from the other teams’ louder members.

“I guess Akaashi’s more competent for the job. I myself wouldn’t trust Bokuto with numbers.” He smiled at the mental image of Bokuto’s face looking at a report card blankly.

“You’re gonna be responsible for him while we’re gone, think you can handle it?”

Kenma’s eyes widened slightly in panic “I’m not a babysitter. Ask someone else.” Kuroo frowned slightly at the reply.

“Thing is, we kinda already told him.” He rubbed the back of his neck. He knew that kenma wouldn’t like the idea, but Akaashi insisted that someone stayed with Bokuto in case he felt lonely and decided to bother people about practice, since the big guy needed rest as well. Kenma wasn’t fond of people in general, but Kuroo had faith that he wouldn’t decide to hide in the bathroom again.

“We won’t be long, I’ll even give you your console back.”

Kenma rolled his eyes but didn’t bother protesting further, although clearly displeased. He’d have the opportunity to farm exp more, at the very least.

\---

“Ah, there you are.” Kuroo made his way over to Akaashi, who was already sitting down at the desk in an open classroom. He was fidgeting with the pen in his hands, looking out the window.

“Oh, Kuroo-san.” Akaashi turned his attention to him, meeting his gaze for barely a moment. He seemed nervous, to say the least. “Did Kozume-san agree to spend some time with-”

“He didn’t, but I’m sure it’ll be fine. I gave him back his console, so he’ll manage, no need to worry.” He offered a polite smile, before taking a nearby chair to sit next to Akaashi. “So, about the report, we just have to fill some of these papers with basic things like games won, spikes blocked, all that, since the managers have their hands full tonight already. Shouldn’t take long”

“I brought some of the notes Kaori-san made.” He gestured to some of the papers already laid out, with neat writing on it. “I apologize for the trouble, Kuroo-san.”

“Just Kuroo is fine.” He offered, eyeing Akaashi carefully. “As I already said, no need to worry, I’m sure they’ll manage.”

\---

“And then I spiked the ball right past their blockers! They never saw it coming, the look on their faces was priceless! Of course they should’ve expected it from me, Fukurodani’s ace.” 

“Mm.” Kenma tried very hard to ignore Bokuto’s ramblings and focus on his game, but it was proving difficult with the sheer volume of his voice echoing off the walls. He grunted after having lost to the boss another time, getting even more annoyed. “How the hell…” He wondered to himself, before realizing he said it out loud.

Bokuto’s attention shifted from the memories of won matches to the game console in Kenma’s hands.  
“Hey hey! I know this game! Me and one of my older sister’s used to take turns playing.” Bokuto said with a slight smile, remembering all the times he’d kick her ass.

Kenma glanced in Bokuto’s direction, considering his words carefully. He didn’t know Bokuto had a sibling, or siblings for that matter, not that he cared much anyway. He stayed silent for a while, looking at the game’s menu screen.

“How far did you get?” he asked quietly, unsure of whether prompting Bokuto to talk more was a good idea considering how annoying it was to have someone other than Kuroo constantly chattering next to him. It’s not that Kuroo wasn’t annoying, but Kenma was already used to it from the years of friendship behind them, and he usually knew when to shut up. Usually.

“Oh! I’m pretty sure I’ve beaten this boss before! You just gotta time your attacks well with his own! You can probably get some free ones in right at the beginning when he’s charging up. Oh, and use your speed potion to dodge attacks better, that bastard regenerates health by doing damage, I remember my sister being so frustrated she nearly broke the console!” Bokuto laughed loudly, mimicking the movement of throwing something. Kenma remembers doing that a few times, except he actually did break the console that time and then complained to Kuroo about it until he got a new one. He smiled a bit at the memory, before covering his face with hair so that Bokuto wouldn’t notice. He didn’t want to give him the wrong idea, although the other didn’t seem phased at all.

Kenma battled back and forth with his thoughts, weighing his options before shyly extending his arm towards Bokuto, who now looked very confused. He really did look like an owl, Kenma thought.

“Huh?” Bokuto cocked his head to the side, clearly not getting the message. Kenma exhaled slowly and considered backing away, before nudging Bokuto with the console.

“You can try and beat the boss. If you want.” He offered quietly, avoiding eye contact.

\---

Akaashi’s head felt very full. He was completely fine spending time with Kuroo and Bokuto, and even others who occasionally joined their practice sessions, but being one on one with the nekoma captain proved overwhelming. He seemed way less hot headed and self assured when he was just sitting there, writing with a relaxed expression. The physical proximity was most likely a factor in his overall nervousness as their knees were essentially touching, trying to fit under the small desk. Akaashi couldn’t help but notice the way Kuroo’s hand moved smoothly over the paper, muscles flexing subtly. His eyes were focused on the paper, dark bangs barely exposing his other eye.  
Akaashi’s head was spinning.

Kuroo glanced over at Akaashi, who quickly turned his head towards his own paper, tips of ears burning. 

“Something on your mind? You seem tense.” He asked carefully, eyeing the way the other’s shoulders were raised, and the uncomfortably strong grip on his pen. “We should be done here in time for dinner, only a bit more left.”

Akaashi considered his answer carefully. “I’m simply worried about Bokuto-san.” It wasn’t technically a lie, since there was almost never a moment where Akaashi wasn’t worried about Bokuto, unpredictable as he was. However it was definitely not the only thing currently on his mind, but he’d rather leave the country than admit it so bluntly.

“You need a vacation, Akaashi. I couldn’t imagine spending that much time with him on a daily basis.” He chuckled, but noticing the way Akaashi’s eyebrow twitched at the statement, he quickly decided to continue. “Don’t get me wrong, I like the guy a lot, and practice is definitely never boring while you guys are over, but your shoulders look like they’re about to snap.” He pointed in Akaashi’s general direction, hand accidentally brushing the other’s arm.

Akaashi tenses up even more at the sudden contact, feeling blood rush to his face. He’s used to sudden physical touch, as one has to be around Bokuto, but something about being alone with another guy in an otherwise silent classroom makes his brain short circuit.

“I’m not that tense, Kuroo-san.” He bites his tongue immediately, remembering being told to drop the honorifics, but it’s definitely not so easy, especially under current circumstances. If Kuroo noticed, he decided not to comment.

“I can offer a shoulder massage if it’s any help, I’m pretty skilled with my hands you know.” He makes an attempt at a lighthearted joke, winking in Akaashi’s direction with a small smile on his lips.  
Akaashi’s eyes widen as he nearly chokes on his own spit, trying to mask it as a laugh, although quite poorly. “I- uh, I think I’m okay….Kuroo.” He hates the way his cheeks are currently burning. He wonders if maybe he caught a cold in the middle of summer.

Kuroo doesn’t bother hiding his amused smile, noticing the way Akaashi is blushing at such small things. This unexpected task turned into a very fun challenge, he thinks to himself.

“You’re radiating warm, Akaashi, let’s open the window before we suffocate.” He places the hand on akaashi’s slightly trembling thigh and uses it to get up, before walking to the back of the class.

Akaashi sits frozen in place, trying to process what just happened. The place where Kuroo’s hand met with his thigh feels like it’s burning, a ghost of the warmth of his palm, and the setter thinks he’s gonna evaporate. His brain cells scatter trying to make a logical connection between all of tonight’s events and end up with nothing that would justify the alarming yet intriguing warmth he feels inside. He dares to glance in the older guy’s direction immediately regretting his actions as the light from one of the only lamps currently on reflects on his arm muscles. Kuroo silently gestures for him to come.

Akaashi swallows before slowly getting up, trying not to make a fool of himself as he makes the short distance.

“The nights are pretty here, and I thought you could use the cool breeze.” Kuroo smiles gently at the shorter boy, aware that there’s even less distance between them than when they were sitting down. He mentally apologizes to Bokuto for messing with his precious setter.

Akaashi nods and rests his hands on the windowsill. The cool night air really did feel nice on his warm face, and he smiles a tiny bit at the silent moment, despite his brain being on high alert mode. 

“It’s easy to get caught up in the chaos. It’s nice when it’s quiet.” He ponders out loud, stealing a glance towards Kuroo, who’s already looking down at him, lip corners tilted upwards. Akaashi feels a warm palm rest on his shoulder blade, rubbing slow and gentle circles, and he finds himself unable to escape the middle blocker’s deep gaze. He feels like he’s in a fever dream and the bubble they’re in could be broken at any moment. His body finally relaxes a tiny bit, and he exhales, closing his eyes and allowing himself to enjoy the comforting touch.  
Kuroo gently pulls Akaashi in closer, allowing the other’s head to rest on his chest. He slowly rubs his shoulders, massaging the tension away one movement at a time.

Akaashi inhales deeply, taking in the subtle scent of cologne and grass, before awkwardly resting his hands on Kuroo’s sides. They stay quiet, neither wanting to ruin the precious moment. It’s very unusual, he thinks. But it’s nice and comforting, so he allows it.

\---

“Wow, you suck at this.” Kenma proclaims, looking over Bokuto’s shoulder.

“Shut up! I almost had it this time!” He defends, huffing. Both of the boys sit slouched over, eyes focused on the game. “He must’ve learned new attacks! The bastard’s adapting!” Bokuto cries after another failed attempt, and dramatically hands the console over to Kenma, who takes it with an amused smile.

“Didn’t you say you were good at this?”

“I am!” Bokuto furrows his brows, before leaning back and folding his arms.

“Well, my sister definitely sucks more than I do, so shut it.”

Kenma rolls his eyes, reloading a checkpoint to attempt the fight again himself.  
“Shit, I’m out of potions.” He shoots an annoyed look towards his console, briefly considering throwing it at Lev’s head. He thinks better of it for now.

“Just go to the nearby village, plenty of monsters there, just f- uh, mess them up!”

Kenma laughs silently at Bokuto’s attempt at covering his foul language. It’s somewhat endearing. Pointless, but endearing. He does as Bokuto says, the action automatic after the questionable amount of hours he’d put into the game.

“Do you like video games?” Kenma surprises himself with his own question, which he didn’t really mean to say out loud. It’s a stupid one anyway, why would he be playing if he didn’t like them? Bokuto didn’t seem bothered by it, the sparkle in his eye showing excitement.

“I love videogames! Akaashi says I shouldn’t spend too much time playing, since I need to focus on the club and school, and I wouldn’t have any time to sleep if I wanted to do everything, but it’s so fun! I like the games where you can explore a lot, and of course beat enemies! Not like any of them stood a chance anyway, not against me.” He rambles with a wide smile on his face, clearly pleased to be able to talk about it with someone. It reminds Kenma of himself, in a way.

“Kuroo used to say that as well, but he gave up somewhere along the way. Now he just takes my console if I’m too sleep deprived.” He scowls at the mention of that. It’s really irritating, even if the other has a point. “I like open world games too, there’s a lot to do and it feels like time doesn’t exist when you go from quest to quest.” He says, turning away shyly once he realizes just how focused on his words Bokuto is. It’s not like what he’s saying is a big deal, even though he genuinely hates socializing and doesn’t like loud people. He doesn’t like talking about himself that much either.  
Maybe it is a big deal after all.

**Author's Note:**

> my first fanfic ever! comments and feedback are very much appreciated:)


End file.
